


Monster Magic

by CelestaDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Almost death, EWE?, F/F, F/M, M/M, New Moon era, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Self Loathing, Soulmates, Suicidal Harry, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Wrists, a bear did die off screen tbh, alice and Jasper platonic, alice x rose, almost "murder", angelinaxgeorge, bella does come in later, big bro emmett, fred is still gone, has some choice words to say, heavy depressing, his magic is alive kinda, i might make a emmett/harry scene but it'll make sense i swear, jasper "slips", jasper slips up, kinda gets scary, later bella/edward, lee jordan x fred, literally just the word triad, lmk what other tags to add plz, maybe a mention of maria, mention of maria, mention of polyamory but nothing specific, might have been in my first draft but here ya go, might update tags later, my own spin on Harry being MOD, not talked about tho, past emmett / rose, platonic emmett / rose, profanity used, realistic suicidal behavior, self loathing jasper, sentient magic, sorry - Freeform, soulmates names on body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestaDawn/pseuds/CelestaDawn
Summary: In a world where Harry feels like he can't handle anymore and Jasper feels like he's failed everyone, Cullen hospitality is in full swing yet again.Set During New Moon





	1. Chapter 1

     I, Jasper Hale, was supposed to be hunting a group of deer in the area. In hindsight I had literally **no** control of the situation.  
     Emmett had caught the trail of a bear instead so he headed off some other way. Which was fine with me seeing as I preferred solo anyway.  
     The deer had been running through the woods a bit and I followed them into a chase for the fun of it. Just as I was getting bored of the game and ready to pounce I caught whiff of the best scent ever. This is definitely something much better, Maybe a Predator? We can't hunt them too much but one more can't hurt to bad right? Almost in an instinctual trance I followed this scent, backtracking towards the house, how hadn't a known it was there? The idea of possible hikers crossed my mind but the thought was gone as soon as it came.  
     _Go, Take, Mine, Go, Get, Take, Your_ s a voice almost not my own chanted through my thoughts, compelling me exactly how to get to my destination.  
      I could hear Emmett calling for me far off but it didn’t matter, just that sweet smell that I was so close to now. I shut my eyes and followed instinct, it always makes the thrill of the hunt so much more satisfying. It has got to be a predator, not quite a human scent but without a doubt an Apex. I grabbed hold and bit into smooth flesh, the blood running into my mouth and quenching the thirst. It was Perfect, unquestionably a predator. So sweet, better than any other animal could be. Too good. Too...  
     “Jasper!” Emmett pulled me off of my prey and I snarled. How dare he? It is Mine! I could feel his shock shoot through me and dissipate the haze I had succumbed to.  
     What I was just feeding on was no predator but a man, maybe even a boy. His figure so very small, with black hair and lightly tanned skin. Though it was somewhat hard to be sure of skin tone with his state of health and all the dirt.  
     "Jasper look at me, this is gong to be okay. We can fix this. Holy shit yeah we got this, okay." He moves to take the body from me and I let it happen, arms dropping to curl around my torso.  
     I'm on my knees in a little den, blood soaking my chin, and this feels _terrible_. The blood rush felt great, almost giving me a high with how good it was, but that only makes it worse. I've murdered and enjoyed it. Time and Time again I "slip" but it happens so often, Rose has even started making remarks about how inhumane I am to be putting forth so little effort.  
     _I tried I swear!_ But I really didn't. I followed the scents and did exactly what Carlisle has taught me not to do over and over. He'll be so disappointed in me again. Esme will just hug me with suffocating sympathy bordering on pity, but she will be too. Rose will say she called it, which she really did. Regardless of how my dearest Sister Alice tries to refute, once a monster is always a monster is it not? Edward will be able to look and see how little I fought it and how much I enjoyed the entire endeavor. Savored it even. Alice always swears she will never turn her back on her Best Brother, and we have always had each other. She too will see, she'll come to understand.  
     “Maybe he’ll be okay. We’re not too far out, we get him to Carlisle as quickly as possible. Carlisle will know what to do. It’s okay, let’s take him and go home.” he finishes tying his shirt around the boy's wound the best he can. Right on the side too, what was previously so beautiful didn't have the slightest grace, did it?.  
     He lifts the kid over his shoulder and starts to walk. I follow, trying to focus of coming up with anything I can to explain this. yet still the facts remain. This boy’s heart wasn’t beating, I had killed a human, again. I can never truly conform to this lifestyle, ad I hate myself the more for it. MONSTER. Maria reveled in this violent part of me, indulged it even, but can I not overcome it? I'm not worthy to waste their time trying to fix me.  
     We get to the house in less than a minute and Emmett is filled with hope. But the boy is dead. And nothing will matter because they’ll all know that I’m just a **Monster**.

 

****** 

 

     I, Harry Potter, had went into the woods of some place I’ve never been, with the intention of letting myself die. It shouldn’t be that hard, being the master of death, but it’s terribly hard. My heart doesn’t beat, but my magic pumps my blood somehow? I didn’t listen to Hermione's reasoning about it. What was the point? Marching off into that forest to fight Voldemort knowing I had to die, I had already said goodbye to everything. Mourned my own death. And now I was stuck in this state of kinda dead but definitely not.  
     To be honest I’m kind of let down about it.  
     The Day after the war every wizard there was woke up with a name on their wrist. Most in pretty black scrawl, some friends, some enemies, some strangers. It became the topic of conversation everywhere and I immediately covered mine. Many theories arose about the reason for these names, btu it was Dean and Seamus speaking up that started it all. They had each others names, and earlier in their relationship they brewed a soulmate revealing potion, it had been a match. its what really sparked their relationship into going further than FWBs they told us. Like an explosion couple after couple and even a few triads confirmed this. The names on our wrists were the names of our soulmates. Which caused a lot of change, some good some devastating.  
     Neville and Draco shared a "Soul Bracelet" as some began to call them. It never really made much sense though, its only on the inner part. Nonetheless, they began to talk and seemed to bond over medicinal herbs? Ron thought it was odd but to each their own. They're happy and that's what matters right?  
     Not everyone was as lucky. George and Angelina shares a bracelet, but Lee Jordan's wrist read _Fred Weasley_ in faint grey letters. Much like my own …  
     He did get some attention from reporters but all reporters there to harass the students got banned from Hogwarts Via the Warding system. Though Lee did make clear that being soulmates doesn't mean you have to be romantically involved, a platonic relationship is just as valid.  
     After a bit, the fuss died down, but not the ache. I could see how they all looked at me. Only a few knew what a sacrificed. Everyone knew I had been the figurehead of the "Light" side. And even though nobody came to me and said it, I know some blame me for not getting rid of Voldemort soon enough. Maybe Fred could still be alive? Countless soulmates were discovered, only to realize the grey's meaning.  
     My friends, who I must have been burdening with my dark mood, made sure countless times I wasn't alone. Everyone's door was open to talk but there was no point in it. I wasn’t like them anymore. I **DIED**. I couldn’t keep on pretending and trying. They would be Better off with out me. I'm Holding them back really, it's just selfish of me to keep  clinging to them. I did not make this decision in haste, and once I had plans set out even made the last two weeks before going the best for them, give them happy memories to hold on too. Always smiling and complimenting, speaking at public charities and dropping huge amounts of money to orphanages. I even put together a will with Gringotts. They were skeptical of my presence, but then again I did break in. No hard feelings.  
    

     My only option was to find somewhere that I wouldn’t even know where I was, so they couldn’t find me. I want them to think I ran away after all, if they knew I killed myself like this they would blame themselves. It isn't them and they don't deserve that pain, it would make those last couple weeks pointless.  
     I just simply Apparated to multiple places one right after another until I couldn't recognize my own surroundings. I found myself in front of some little cave, which hopefully some kind of animal would come back to. It was chilly outside and I didn’t bring a coat, but that was perfect.  
     Maybe I’ll freeze.  
     I went into that little den and sat, watching the trees and the sun and the animals. I’m not sure how long I sat there, but I never moved out of the cave. Hunger kneads at my stomachs and pain filled my head every time the sun rose hitting my eyes. Eventually I stopped opening them.  
     And then I fell asleep.  
     I didn’t dream, but I still heard everything. The sound of wind in the trees echoed around my skull and left aches of pain as it bounced around. Rustling of leaves dry as my throat and chirps of birds loud as my thoughts. but dead people don't get to think.  
     I can’t move, and every time I reach out for my magic it bites back at me, angry. _Why? What have I done to deserve it all?_ I know what I did, and I should've thought of this happening. Draco's words ring in my ears. "It's sad really, there's nothing we can do for them. they were pushed too far past the brink without being killed and their magic put them into a coma for recovery. All we can do is provide proper nutrition a hydration to the body and let the Magic do its thing. "  
     He really would make a great healer one day, since day one after the war he practically lived in the infirmary, only leaving when Neville and Pomfrey made him. Neville will come to crossbreed the best combinations of plants necessary for potions. Angelina had already taken the steps to help George get the joke shop back up in Fred's honor, Hermione hadn't decided which ministry branch to specialize it, so she studies them all. She's going to be brilliant. Ron is working towards the Aurors, Ginny is rising in Quidditch.   
     I'm so proud of all of them. I made sure to leave no person unappreciated and handwrote a majority of my will, along with voice recording it. The Goblins will handle the rest.      And My friends? They will all become successful, just like I know they can be. They will all be happy, but if I stay they will always be tied down. I have to go, I cannot burden them any longer. They will be sad at first but they will live happily in the rebuilding society I died for. They will have children and change the social norms of our day. They will love their Soulmates and learn more about themselves than they knew before.  
     I'm having way to much time to reflect. This is what being in a Magic induced coma feels like?  
     I just want to die. If I cant do it _myself_ then I will convince my magic its _helping_ _me_. To do this I start nudging my magic into finding the most dangerous predator around. it fights me in the beginning but Dangerous Predator equals Powerful Protector. My magic eventually lets me have enough control to call them to me.  
     _Make it a hunt, Come, Take, Yours, Come, Kill, Mine._  
     I hurl these thoughts into my magic, but I cannot hear a thing. Nothing happens. Maybe it didn't work?  
     Then it stopped. The birds quieted, even the wind stilled. the leaves are gone and I am still as immobile as before.  
     And then it _hurt_.  
     Pain only matched by a Crucio bit into me, centering at my right side and branching out. I couldn’t scream, everything was still too heavy to move but it hurt so much.  
     And then it was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if any typos or tags that would be helpful to add, thank you. I know I want this to be a Jasper/Harry fic but idk if I want it to be a Jasper/Harry/Edward fic too? Leave your thoughts below please? Thank you for reading 😊


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be shorter than the last one but I’m hoping to lengthen them as I go. I'm really getting into it now.

     Alice must have relayed info as she saw it because as Emmett and I came inside the house Carlisle had replaced the living room space with a tarp. Medical supplies surrounded the edges but we could all tell there was no heartbeat. Carlisle still takes the boy and lays him on the tarp and starts CPR. Esme applies pressure to the wound through Emmett's shirt.  
     "He's _alive_." Edward stared at the kid in shock.  
     "You don't have to lie to make him feel better, _fuckhead_. He knows what he did and the kid is dead." Rosalie casts a scathing look across the room at me, it burns.  
     My vision blurs as venomous tears that will never fall fill my eyes. " I'm sorry" I cry. I fall to my knees in front Carlisle, he boy laying between us.  
     "Come off that would you?" Edward steps between Rose and I.  
     "It wasn't his fault!" Alice cries out, eyes also tear brimmed. She's very distraught, the emotion thick and coming off her in waves.  
     "He's still thinking, _dead don't think_." Edwards words bring a pause to the room.

      As if to fill the silence the boy gasps awake, eyes wide and pushing at Carlisle.

****

     The pain doesn't last long at all as I come to surrounded by cold, which is nice. I hear gravel crunching but I cant move yet. I think I'm being carried, but then I'm on my back and my head spins. I can already feel my magic pooling into my side to assist whatever damage was done.  
     This is all little but its so overwhelming, my limbs are heavy and light at the same time. Merlin, I want to hurl, I haven't eaten in Godric knows how long.  
     They found me and they'll know. Luna and Draco will look at me with those soft eyes that fill with concern. Hermione will make sure nobody forces me to talk before I'm ready, but she'll blame herself too. She's to smart to be fooled for long, she's going to know I wanted to die. She wont be able to help it but she'll come up with theories about what she could've done to help. once I assure her it wasn't them she will then make presumptions about the name on my wrist. What if they were a death eater and I killed them? What if they were anther MIA from the battle?  
     I don't want anyone to know about it. Thinking about it now my wrist does burn, just across the letters I traced with my fingers so frequently.  
     "...dead don't think" well that didn't sound like anyone I knew, but so many came in and out of the castle now. They decided to use a legimens to see if i was alive? They should feel my magic, or even be able to scan it. It's pointless now, they will know my soulmate and set onto a search for a _Jasper ~~Whitlock~~ Hale_ who doesn't exist anymore.  
     All of a sudden the pain is gone and my limbs are lighter than ever. I open my eyes to brightness and a man leaning over me. I shove at whoever it is and sit up to scan the room, not expecting to be laying on a … Tarp? of all things? This isn't the Infirmary.  
     I recognize nobody around me. They're all variants of fair, four women and three men, all to beautiful to be human.  
    _Vampires_ My magic whispers.  
     They're all pretty shocked which I mean me too I'm in a room full of Vampires and still alive. Assess damages! My side was hurting so i lift my left hand to lift my shirt and my right behind to balance me.  
     It's a bite. One of those fuckers bit me! Rude! Wizard's blood does nothing for this breed of Vampires why in the ever loving- **oh**. I literally called him to me, I wanted the most dangerous predator and I got it.   
     Great! I'm Harry Potter, the boy who keeps on **fucking** **living**!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the edited version, I have figured out how to bolden, italicize, line through, and even indent. I figured it out just after I edited both chapter one and two so yay!!  
> also please comment how you feel about these changes? I'm much more into this story now that I've made these and I cannot promise big changes but I do love feedback. if you have read the first and second chapter re edited please comment also, I'm keeping chapter three as the notice for a minute until I find another solution


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of time skips but I didn't want to take forever putting the chapter out there because I started getting stuck here it is guys!!

The events that followed were awkward and slow, for lack of a better description. Introductions ensued after the initial shock of realizing Harry knew what the Cullens were. Harry was still very malnourished and weak though, so after a couple hours of calming down and conversing with the Cullens about why he was in the woods and why they acted the way they did, he passed out on one of the dark brown couches. Emmett and Carlisle cleaned up the tarp and medical equipment while Alice took Rosalie upstairs to their room. Rosalie didn’t really like Harry, but it seemed to be more of the fact that he could pose a threat.

Esme left to the grocery store to acquire some ingredients to make meals for Harry once he awakens, and Jasper is upstairs cleaning himself off. Leaving Edward in the living room with Harry.

Which puts Edward in quite the awkward situation here. Because just an hour before nobody told Harry Jasper’s last names. It was all first names after Carlisle and Edward introduced themselves. Harry thinks this is just a coincidence, but Edward understands what has happened. Harry’s soul mark is grey because Jasper is dead, being a vampire, but they still have a chance. Harry’s sleep is restless, he rolls around on the couch, dreaming. 

Edward isn’t sure what else to do so he monitors Harry’s dreams, making sure he can wake the boy u in case of a nightmare. Harry dreams of Privet Drive and a cupboard. He dreams of not having a family and he dreams of a train station. He dreams of a freckled boy and a passionate girl. He dreams about a school of wizards and an elderly man with twinkling eyes. He dreams of a mirror where he sees his parents and an elf who is kind. He dreams of strange words and phrases, of magic sticks (wands Edward realizes) and a competition. Harry dreams of the Weasleys and birthdays, of Christmas and Grimmauld place. He dreams of Sirius and Padfoot, of Moony and Teddy. He dreams of a war, of a snake man and of dying. Harry dreams of responsibility and soul marks. He dreams about the woods, about using his magic to call a predator.

Edward’s belief that this event wasn't Jasper’s fault is only solidified even more. Between Alice and Edward, with Harry pitching in confirmation, the duo managed to get the point across that the debacle wasn’t on purpose. Even then its shocking to hear about the power this by has.

  
  
  


Weeks passed slowly, everyone getting used to the new apparent addition. Harry had nowhere to go and though he was more than willing to leave, Esme and Carlisle insisted he was welcome to stay so long as he didn’t pull the kind of magic he did before. Harry covered his soul mark with a glamour like he did before, only Edward knew it was there. Harry stayed oblivious to Jasper being a Whitlock or an honorary Hale, and therefore being his soulmate. Edward was becoming frustrated with that entire scenario though, and would put it straight soon.

Harry confessed to being a Wizard to all of them, and they took it in stride, taking a day to ask questions back and forth and tell funny stories. Harry even turned Emmett’s hair crazy colors at one point, all in good fun. Harry got along great with Emmett, who easily slipped into his trademark big brother role. They laughed and joked, Harry showing him funny charms and Emmett playing video games together. Emmett and Harry even wrestled in the backyard a few times after Harry realized being MoD was giving him strength. 

Esme made sure that Harry slowly started gaining weight, and offered him someone to talk to that would just sit and listen. Not that anyone else hadn’t, but she’d just keep painting the flowers and comment sometimes letting him know she was listening. She reminded him of Molly, but only in some ways. Esme was kind and motherly, but not loud. None of the “children” she took in were hers and yet she still could make them feel like they were. Molly was never a bad woman, but she just had so much going on and sometimes Harry didn’t feel like he could talk to her, she was always so busy.

Rosalie was even beginning to warm up to him. Harry learned that Alice and her were together in a relationship and while it surprised him, he saw that they were perfect for each other. Alice was just so girly and fun, while Rosalie was more laid back, while still being into the same things Alice was. Seeing the relationships between the Cullens was interesting. Jasper and Alice are close, not actually related but like siblings, Rose and Emmett used to be in a romantic relationship, but once Alice came they separated knowing Alice and Rose were Soulmates. The word makes Harry’s gut clench in longing. 

Time continues to pass.

  
  


The Cullens all agreed that when they hunted one would stay behind with Harry, and frankly, Edward was done with this dancing around BS. He’s going to confront Harry and Jasper and make sure they understand. Just because Edward lost his chance to be with the person he loves doesn’t mean Jasper and Harry should never get the chance to know what that is. Edward knows he’s being dramatic, they don’t love each other like Edward loves Bella. But he had to leave her to keep her safe and maybe he did go too far with it, but it’s too late to change it now.

Alice smiles at him from across the room, confusion and understanding blooming across her face as she sees the events to pass. She helps him set it up. 

An entire weekend of just Edward and Jasper and Harry. Jasper and Edward take a few days before to hunt so they’re okay, but it’s not like they’re going to attack Harry regardless. Harry’s blood doesn’t call like a human’s does, probably because of the magic. Friday comes and the rest of the Cullens leave the three boys. Esme reminds them of the casseroles she's put in the fridge and Carlisle says to call if anything happens.

Harry and Jasper set up a game of chess and make small talk.

 

Showtime.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to work on this as I also live life.  
> Turning 19 tomorrow and super excited!!   
> Hope you guys enjoy this and please feel free to comment anything you'd like, I love hearing from you


End file.
